A Caden Memorial Day
by mybrowneyes
Summary: The holiday wouldn't be complete without a little of Caden style celebrating.


_I was thinking of a certain little boy. JE's character belong to her and Caden is all mine. Happy Memorial Day. Lee Anne_

_**A Caden Memorial Day**_

The townhouse was a flurry. It was Memorial Day weekend and the Manosos were packing to go to their cabin on Lake Hopatcong. It was the first weekend away with, Aubrey, and the first for Ben and Danni to go to the cabin. Ranger wanted to stay home because he thought it was too much on his wife with a new baby, but she just shrugged it off with Aubrey in her arms.

Everyone was excited to be getting out of the house after the record snow Trenton had and the rainy spring. He even had to make a couple of trips to the fabric store avoiding the little old lady who sold him the computerized sewing machine at all costs because she asked the little boy one time if his father got any underpants yet. The little boy made everyone patchwork blankets with all the fabric after Christmas and throughout the winter, the extras were given to the children waiting for foster families or adoption. While Stephanie was 'taking it easy' after their daughter's birth, Ranger did most of the errands.

He caught Caden eying up his Porsche after watching a drag race during a snowy day and on the first clear day moved it to the safety of the Rangeman garage trading it for his Cayenne.

"Ranger, the kids have been going a little stir crazy. This will let them burn off all that stored energy," Stephanie told him in bed one night after being up for a nighttime feeding. He would agree to about anything being deprived of sex after the baby's birth and some sleep, more from sex with his sexy wife laying beside him. It had been a couple of weeks since that crazy outing to see 'Hitler's Toilet' and he was thinking much clearer now.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Here," Caden came into Ranger's home office and handed him a slip of paper. Zeus was standing there watching the little boy as they were always together.

"WHITE" was written on it in his little boy handwriting.

"White. I'm Cuban," Ranger said reading the piece of paper.

"When you pack, make sure you got your color to wear," were the little boy's instructions with the taped frames as he slid the telephone off the desk and onto the floor.

"I'm working, Midget."

He looked up from the floor, "I'm making telephone calls, Ranger-Dad," and proceeded to hit a button. "Grandma, when you pack, make sure you have something red, red, and blue to wear for each of you. I'll tell you when to put it on. Bye." He set those slips of paper aside and pulled four more out of his bag. He hit another button on Ranger's phone. "Yea, pack something red, red, white, and blue to wear for you, Lula, Trey, and Natasha. I'll tell you when to put it on. Bye."

He called the Plums and Tank. The second in command was in 7th Heaven, he and Lula were about to be married and fell in love with a brother and sister Caden's age who they became foster-parents to and were in the adoption process. It was a good chance for Gayle to observe how they were blending as a family over the week-end.

Ranger waited to see who he called next as he picked three slips out of his bag.

"It's me. Pack something blue, red, and white for the cabin to wear. I'll tell you when to put it on. Tell Emmie I called. Bye."

That had to be Lester.

He dialed again after drawing out two more papers. It had to be Bobby because his parents were away on a cruise.

"Yea. It's me. Pack something blue and white to wear for the cabin," Caden said into the phone looking at the writing on the slips. "I'll tell you when to wear it. Bye."

The genius finished his calls and returned the phone to the desk. He grabbed his bag of papers walking out of Ranger's office without another word. The Cuban man sat there knowing that everyone he called would do as Caden said without question except Ranger. He found Stephanie folding towels with their little girl in her baby seat as her Mom talked with her.

"Aubrey is going away. Mommy has to pack clothes for you."

"Babe, why am I wearing white?"

"Caden asked. Aubrey and I are blue. Julie and Ben are red. Danni is white. I think our son is red, but he really didn't say. I'm not sure about Zeus either."

Rubbing noses with Aubrey and kissing his wife, Ranger shook is head and went back to his home office knowing he would find out when the time was right. Ranger had learned a few things along the way.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Having hired someone through Ralph's recommendation, Ranger had both cabins cleaned and fresh linens on the bed waiting for them. He didn't want his wife doing any unnecessary work; this was a weekend to enjoy their family.

He was proud of himself; Ranger got the entire luggage into the Mercedes without any help from a certain little boy. After pulling away from the townhouse, there was one stop before the cabin. There was a picture in front of the same Midas Man statue with Viking horns from last year, but this year's pictures had all eight of them in it, nine counting their Lakeland terrier.

"This is beautiful," both Ben and Danni remarked as the Mercedes drove through pine and tall Oak trees along the gravel road to the cabins. The range of fresh green hills surrounding the valley of the lake made it all picture perfect.

Frank didn't even get his car into park next to the Mercedes; Ralph was opening the back door claiming Grandma Mazur.

"Mother, don't you get into trouble!" Ellen Plum yelled after her mother.

She replied with a wave of the hand, "Who me?"

Stephanie's parents were staying in the large cabin along with their other passenger.

"Come on, Sam!" Julie called.

Sam's father permitted his son to come with them since he and his older son were doing a college tour over the weekend. Stephanie had to laugh because Julie's best friend got along so well with Julie's half brother and sister, Ben and Danni, since almost from they time they arrived at Christmas. Most of the time, they weren't even aware there was an extra kid in the townhouse.

The Merry Men were in the smaller cabin along with the three children. Grandma was bunking with the girls and the boys had the other room of bunk beds, so the sleeping arrangements were worked out.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

At the Sunday morning breakfast buffet at 'Koochie's', Caden announced that everyone had to wear their assigned color to the cookout later in the day.

The hamburgers and hot dogs were about cooked on the grill, the picnic tables outside were covered in starred and striped paper tablecloths with blue plates and red, white, and blue napkins that the children picked out.

"Caden, dinner is almost ready," Stephanie called in the powder room door where her son and dog were for some reason.

"I'm coming, Mommy! Go outside and wait for me," the little voice said through the door.

She grabbed a bottle fir Aubrey in her arms and went outside to take her seat next to her husband with their family and friends. It was everyone dressed around the tables in red, white, and blue.

"Ready!" Caden called out.

Julie gave an "OK" standing up and pressed a button on the boom box. Music began and Kate Smith began singing 'God Bless America'. Everyone stood up and they were laughing. Coming down the cabin steps dressed in a sequined Uncle Sam outfit complete with sparkling hat and beard was Caden carrying the American flag. Zeus had on foam hat that resembled the Statue of Liberty.

They all stood there waiting for the song to finish and Julie turned off the portable radio.

"Welcome to our Manoso Memorial Day Service," the oldest Manoso girl announced and began reading a poem:

"_**The American Flag means much to all,  
opportunity for some, to better their lot.  
Life in freedom the dream to live out,  
ponder the Red, White and Blue."**_

Ben, Danni, Sam, and Julie each took turns reading a verse of the poem 'Our Pride, Our Flag'.

As much as Ranger was laughing at a sequined Uncle Sam, he was equally proud of them.

"Thank you for remembering what Memorial Day is," Ranger told the children. "Midget, were did you get that outfit?"

"EBAY with your credit card," he said simply taking a bite out of his hot dog. "Where else?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Our Pride, Our Flag**  
©2002 Roger W Hancock (www*PoetPatriot*com)

The American Flag means much to all,  
opportunity for some, to better their lot.  
Life in freedom the dream to live out,  
ponder the Red, White and Blue.

Sacrifice of blood the seed of liberty,  
responsibility to all to keep the treasure.  
Fight or vote your duty is sure.  
Pay tribute to the Red, White and Blue.

Bravery in sacrifice displayed by red,  
purity of liberty, shown in white.  
Justice for all within the blue.  
Freedom colors; Red, White and Blue.

One star now for each of fifty states,  
First thirteen states one stripe for each.  
Unity in diversity is our union's strength.  
Power shown in the Red, White and Blue.

The union of white stars on blue,  
when flag displayed, is on the left.  
Red, white stripes stretching right.  
Display it right the Red, White and Blue.

As we read from left to right,  
display the flag to prominent left.  
When on the platform it's to your right.  
Salute with pride the Red, White and Blue.

The American Flag the pride of all,  
of conservative right to liberal left.  
Consider freedom, consider truth,  
do it proud for the Red, White and Blue.


End file.
